The present invention generally relates to a PC (Personal Computer) card connector assembly, and particularly to a stacked PC card connector assembly having a spacer for facilitating connection between the assembly and a connector mounted on a circuit board.
A PC card connector is commonly for use in a note book computer for providing electrical connection between a PC card and a mother board. An electrical device on the mother board reads data from or writes information to the PC card. Computer manufacturers tend to install stacked PC card connectors such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83218076 and 84112508.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional PC card connector assembly 1 comprises a pair of stacked housings 11 each retaining two rows of signal terminals 10. Two card edge connectors 40 are mounted on a circuit board 4. Two daughter boards 3 are received in the card edge connectors 40. Distal ends of the terminals 10 extending beyond the housings 11 are inserted into the daughter boards 3 and soldered to corresponding connection thereon. However, the terminals 10 in the housings 11, are arranged with a high pitch such that the corresponding solder sites thereof on the daughter boards 3 are also arranged with a high pitch thereby complicating the soldering process thereof. After the terminals 10 are soldered to the daughter boards 3, the daughter boards 3 are then inserted into the corresponding card edge connectors 40. During such a process, the daughter boards 3 are likely to deflect thereby damaging the solder sites and adversely affecting the quality of signal transmission therethrough. The daughter boards 3 of a certain height are perpendicular to the circuit board 4 thereby hindering miniaturization of the note book computer.